Aurora Black - die heimliche Malfoy
by Yukiko2049
Summary: Rory hat nicht nur eine Familie. Nein sie hat gleich 4, doch leider verstehen sich nicht alle Teile ihrer Familie miteinander. Es ist immer ein ewiges Wetteifern darüber, wen Rory nun mehr liebt. Wie wird sich das auf Rory auswirken und wird sie bei all diesem Durcheinander auch je merken, was ihr Herz eigentlich will? also translated in English by LibertyBelle2049
1. Chapter 1

/FLASHBACK aus der Sicht von Lizzie Malfoy, Jahr 1977/

„Lily… warte doch kurz!", rief ich. Verblüfft blieb meine beste Freundin stehen und lächelte mir zu. „Lizzie, was wohl dein geliebter großer Bruder dazu sagen würde, dass du mit ihr abhängst", hörte ich die Stimme von Sirius Black. Bei Merlins Bart, manchmal konnte ich diesen Kerl wirklich umbringen. „Was willst du Black?", fragte ich ihn. „Von dir? Nichts Malfoy", „Ach Tatze, lass mal stecken…", hörte ich jetzt James. Das war ja klar, er wollte sicher nur Lily imponieren und der schien es zu gefallen. „Hallo? Sie ist in Slytherin und ihr Bruder hat erst eine meiner Cousinen geheiratet… sie kann keine Muggelgeborenen leiden…"; „Und? So wie du sagtest, Lucius hat deine Cousine Narcissa geheiratet. Also bist du genauso mit solchen rassistischen Schweinen verwandt wie auch ich", dabei sah ich Lily lächelnd an und wir gingen nach draußen. Ich hörte noch Sirius sagen: „Was für ein Mädchen…"

Oh man… wie ich Zaubertränke bei Slughorn hasse. Ich sehe hinüber zu Severus, neben dem ich saß. Er sah entweder vor zu Slughorn oder zu Lily. Plötzlich flog ein Zettel auf mich zu. „Na… eifersüchtig, S", verwundert sah ich mich um und sah, dass mir Black zu lächelte. „auf was den, L" kritzelte ich auf den Zettel und der Zettel flog weg. Black las sich den Zettel durch, lächelte und schrieb eine Antwort. Schon kam der Zettel zu mir zurück. „auf Lily, dein Schleimbeutel zieht sie ja schon fast mit den Augen aus." Was? Dachte der wirklich, dass ich und Severus? Bei Merlins Bart nein… Leicht angewidert sah ich zu Severus und rutschte sogar weg. „Willst du mir den Appetit verderben Black?", schrieb ich als Antwort. „Hatte ich nicht vor. Aber ich bin froh, dass du nichts von diesem Schleimbeutel willst. Du bist eindeutig nicht seine Liga" „Miss Malfoy, Mister Black, Sie wissen, dass wir hier im Zaubertränkeunterricht sind, oder? Für Briefe sind Eulen zuständig", verdammt, wenn Vater das erfährt… „Ihre beiden Eltern würden sich zwar über ihre Verbindung sicherlich freuen, aber sie können ihre Beziehung besser außerhalb des Unterrichts aufbauen und vertiefen", was redet der da? Irritiert sah ich zu Sirius. Ich merkte, wie alle Blicke auf uns beiden hafteten. Sogar Severus sah mich einmal an. „Du und Black?", flüsterte er mir zu. „Nein… wovon träumst du nachts?"; „Nun… kehren wir zum Unterricht zurück…", hörte ich noch Slughorn, der sich wieder der Tafel zuwandte. Ich sah zu Lily, die leicht kicherte. Plötzlich war da wieder ein Zettel. „Slughorn hat doch von nichts 'ne Ahnung, oder Süße, S" schreibt mir der etwa wieder? Hat er nicht verstanden, dass wir nur Glück hatten? Ich beschloss ihm nicht zu antworten, sondern dem schier endlos langen Unterricht zu folgen… was so unmöglich schien, ohne einzuschlafen. Und schon knallte wieder ein Zettel zu meinem Tisch. „Uh, ich steh' drauf, wenn du mich ignorierst", dann wirst du mein weiteres Verhalten lieben… was will der eigentlich von mir. Die Stunde verging zusehends langsamer und alle paar Minuten kam schon ein Brief, das nervte sogar Severus schon. „Jetzt schreib ihm schon zurück. Dann hab ich zumindest etwas Ruhe", ich hob genervt die Augenbraue und Severus wandte sich wieder dem Professor zu. Und schon kam der nächste Brief. „Na… machst du schon Hochzeitspläne?" und genau diesen Brief holte sich Slughorn. „Da sind wohl Glückwünsche angebracht, Miss Malfoy, Mister Black… aber ich muss sie trotzdem zu Professor Dumbledore schicken… und sie kommen zum Nachsitzen. Aber besser getrennt", dann schickte er uns los. Schweigend gingen wir zum Büro des Direktors. „Bist du zufrieden?", fragte ich ihn zornig. „Nun… ich bin raus aus dem Zaubertränke Unterricht… also ja", dabei grinste er mich breit an. Oh man, ich könnte diesen Kerl wirklich umbringen. Schon waren wir beim Büro angekommen. „saure Drops", sagte Sirius und ich folgte ihm. Wir setzten uns im Büro auf die Stühle und sahen uns um. „Du warst wahrscheinlich noch nie hier, oder?", fragte mich Sirius. „Nein, falls es dir entgangen ist, bin ich normalerweise niemand, der wegen Zettelchen schreiben des Unterrichts verwiesen wird", „Nein, du bist eher jemand, der mitten in der Nacht in der Küche ist", meinte er und lächelte mir zu. Verstört sah ich ihn an. „Woher…", „Miss Malfoy, Mister Black… Ein seltenes Vergnügen Sie beide hier zu sehen", „Professor Dumbledore…", „Mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass Sie nicht mit Mister Black verlobt sind, so wie es Professor Slughorn wohl annimmt. Früher kamen Verbindungen ihrer Familien durchaus so zusammen", erklärte Dumbledore mir. „dann ist das Nachsitzen doch hinfällig, oder?", fragte Sirius nach. „Nein Mister Black. Sie haben dennoch den Unterricht gestört. Aber ich denke, es kann keine Probleme geben, wenn ich Sie beide zusammen Nachsitzen lasse. Ab heute Abend 19 Uhr im Kerker, für etwa eine Woche… ja das sollte angemessen sein… Nun kehren Sie zurück zum Unterricht", mit diesen Worten schickte er uns raus und ich ging zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, sowie er auch. Wir warteten nicht lange auf die anderen und Lily kam aufgeregt zu mir. „Was ist passiert?", „Nichts… Dumbledore lässt uns Nachsitzen für eine Woche… wie soll ich es eine Woche mit dem aushalten Lil… jeden Abend…", „Du wirst das schon schaffen, Süße", tröstete sie mich.

Es war Punkt 19 Uhr, als ich im Büro von Professor Slughorn ankam und Sirius war sogar schon dort. „Nun Miss Malfoy, wie ich bereits Mister Black hier sagte, werden sie einen Aufsatz über Vielsafttränke schreiben… ohne Hilfsmittel von Büchern, sondern rein aus dem, was ich Ihnen heute im Unterricht darüber erzählt habe. Ich erwarte mir mindestens 10 Zoll von Ihnen. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit, während ich bei einem Clubtreffen bin. Sie kann ich heute ja leider nicht mitnehmen meine Liebe. Eine weitere Geschichte über Ihren Vater hätte mich sehr erfreut", dann verließ er den Raum und ich begann diesen dummen Aufsatz zu schreiben. „Dann kannst du heute ja gar nicht Daddy's braves Töchterchen sein, oder die Schwester deines Bruders… was die wohl dazu sagen?", „Die wären zunächst entsetzt, dass ich überhaupt mit Lily spreche… und dann angeekelt von dir und gleichzeitig wahrscheinlich von dir auch noch begeistert… deine Mutter hätte mich ja ausgesucht gehabt…", meinte ich grinsend. Er war darüber so erstaunt, dass ich für einige Momente in Ruhe meinen Aufsatz schreiben konnte, da begann er erneut zu sprechen. „Was meinst du mit, meine Mutter hätte dich ausgesucht?", „Als deine Ehefrau, du unterbelichteter Troll. Als was den sonst. Ich wäre standesgemäß und das Geld meines Vaters ist ja wohl auch nicht zu verachten. Und die Schönheit habe ich auch noch von meiner Mutter geerbt. Ich bin ein Jackpot", „Das bestreitet ja keiner aber…", „Aber was?", „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Mutter in Punkto Frauen einen so guten Geschmack hat", „Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass meine Eltern mir ausgerechnet so was wie dich vor die Nase setzen würden", „Wie ist den jemand wie ich?", fragte er und beugte sich über meinen Tisch. Ich stand auf, stütze mich auf den Tisch auf und begann: „Jemand, der sich selbst für so einen Gut-Menschen hält, aber dabei gleichzeitig, jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts anmacht und nach ein, zwei Nümmerchen wieder fallen lässt. Jemand, der glaubt, er ist ach so toll, aber in Wahrheit nichts drauf hat. Und ach ja, ein Typ, der sich für ach so gut aussehend hält, aber in Wirklichkeit…",weiter kam ich nicht… und es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld. Während ich ihm diese Standpredigt gehalten hatte, war er mir immer näher gekommen und hatte mich geküsst…

„WAS? DU UND SIRIUS?", schrie Lily, als ich mit ihr am schwarzen See saß. „Schrei noch lauter rum und tu so als ob ich ES getan hätten. Nein, er hat mich nur geküsst… und ich hab ihn ganz wenig zurück geküsst… Ach Lil, ich weiß doch auch nicht wie das passiert ist. Im einem Moment mach ich ihn noch zur Schnecke, im nächsten Moment knutschen wir über diesem verdammten Aufsatz…", „Und was ist dann passiert?", „Nichts… wir haben uns dann hingesetzt und jeder an dem Aufsatz geschrieben, bis Slughorn wieder kam…", „Warte… während ich mich durch dieses Clubtreffen gequält habe, hast du mit Sirius Black rumgeknutscht?", „Ja.. und das war das Letzte mal!"

Ich hatte das wirklich geglaubt. Ich war wirklich davon überzeugt… Umso überraschter war ich, als ich jeden Abend, an dem das Nachsitzen war tatsächlich mit ihm rumknutschte. Es war aber nie mehr.

„Und was ist genau gelaufen zwischen euch… da wird sicher mehr als nur knutschen gewesen sein…", „Lil… für was hältst du mich?", „Naja… ich hätte auch nie gedacht von dir zu hören, dass du mit Sirius Black rumknutscht… und man kennt ja seinen Ruf", „Erstens war nicht mehr und Zweitens, wir sind hier in der Bibliothek, also sprich leiser!", ermahnte ich sie. Hätte ich es mal lieber nicht gemacht. „Also… hast du sie rum gekriegt?", hörte ich die Stimme von James Potter. „Wen?", das war Sirius, „Du weißt schon…", „Nein… du musst schon präziser sein", „Na Elizabeth Malfoy… Hast du sie rum gekriegt?", Erschüttert sah ich Lily an, die mir genau den selben Blick zu warf. „Krone, darüber reden wir nicht hier…", „Ach komm schon Tatze… wir wollen es alle wissen", „Also ich für meinen Teil will es nicht wissen", das war Remus Lupin. „Wurmschwanz?", „Ähm.. naja … ich… ich… ich…", „Lass es gut sein, Krone", „Jetzt sag bloß du bist abgeblitzt! Du der große Frauenversteher!", „Wenn du wüsstest…", da räusperte sich Lily und ich ging mit ihr zusammen an der Vierergruppe vorbei. „Elizabeth…", hörte ich noch Sirius. „Sprich mich nie wieder an Black", fauchte ich ihn an und ging mit Lily zum See. Dort begann ich, zu weinen. „Ach Süße, sag bloß du hast dich in ihn verliebt", „Ich weiß nicht Lil, aber komm, wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du so was hörst… er scheint mit seinen Kumpeln gewettet zu haben…", „Oh, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege…", „Lass gut sein Lil… es bringt doch nichts… ich bin selber Schuld. Ich hätte ihm eine Ganzkörperklammer verpassen sollen, als er mich das erste Mal geküsst hat… jetzt bin ich sicher die Lachnummer von Gryffindor", „Nein, dass bist du nicht… und wenn jemand was wegen dir sagt… glaub mir, der wird es gleich bereuen", „Hallo Lily.. Lizzie", hörte ich Severus. „Hey Sev", begrüßte ihn Lily fröhlich. „Was ist mit Lizzie los?", fragte er nach. „Naja, du kennst ja Potter und seine Freunde", erklärte sie seufzend. „Black, oder?", sie nickte nur. „Fand ich von Anfang an komisch, dass er dir auf einmal Briefe schreibt… und wie der dich immer angesehen hat", meinte Severus und setzte sich neben mich. „Danke, Severus… das hilft…", „Was ist genau passiert?", „Die vier haben wohl gewettet, ob Sirius sie abschleppen kann", „Und hat er?", „Für was haltet ihr mich alle?", fragte ich Severus wütend. „Nun… jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr ändern… mach einfach das beste daraus…", schlug Severus vor und sprach mit Lily über irgendetwas. Ich hörte kaum zu, ich merkte nur, dass ich irgendwann ging und zum Eulenturm verschwand. Ich fand dort Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb der einzigen Person einen Brief, von der ich mir Hilfe erwarten konnte: meinem Bruder.

Hey Luc,

wie geht's dir und meiner Schwägerin? Ich vermisse dich oder euch… früher wäre mir so etwas nicht passiert… Ach Luc, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll… Dieser… dieser Idiot hat einfach mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt wegen einer Wette mit seinen Freunden… Und ich bin die …

Nein, das war nicht gut… „Was machst du da?", hörte ich plötzlich jemanden hinter mir. Als ich mich umdrehte sah ich dort Remus Lupin stehen. „Einen Brief schreiben", „Das ist mir aufgefallen… an deinen Bruder?", „Vielleicht…", „Wegen Tatze?", „Schon Möglich…", sagte ich nur und überlegte nochmals, wie das formulieren sollte. „Es war keine Wette", hörte ich Lupin plötzlich. Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. „James dachte es sei eine Wette… aber Sirius meinte immer bei einem Mädchen wie die macht er keine Wetten…", „Weil ich so einfach zu kriegen bin", „Nein… weil er es bei jemanden wie dir nicht versauen wollen würde… Und jetzt hat das wohl James übernommen", „Was willst du mir damit sagen?", „Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären? Kam es dir nicht komisch vor, dass er dir geschrieben hat, und wie er dich ansah?", „Müsst ihr euch alle wiederholen? Severus hat das auch gerade…", „Snape meint es aber sicher nicht so, wie es ist. Er sieht dich nicht erst seit einer Woche so an… Er ist schon ganz schön lange hinter dir her… und das obwohl du eine Slytherin bist und er lange überzeugt war, dass du auf diese Reinblutsache abfährst. Aber er meinte immer zu mir, eines Tages schafft er es auf ein Date mit dir… und James hat ihn immer aufgezogen… und darum hat er dann diesen Blödsinn mit dem schreiben gemacht, damit du mit ihm Nachsitzen musst… aber da ist ja anscheinend nichts passiert oder?", „W-Weißt du es nicht?", „Was den? Er wollte darüber nicht reden", „Ach nichts… ich.. ich denke ich geh mal", „Versuchs im Kerker…", Dankbar lächelte ich Remus zu. Ich mochte Black… Sirius wirklich und das auch schon länger, und manchmal konnte ich ihn einfach umbringen… aber das war jetzt alles vergessen. Im Kerker suchte ich nach ihm und rechnete, dass er mit irgendeinem anderen Mädchen rumknutschen würde, doch dann traf ich auf ihn. Er sah mich und sein Blick wurde so traurig. Ich ging auf ihn zu und er wollte zurück weichen, doch ich war schneller und küsste ihn. Er war offensichtlich verwirrt, doch er erwiderte den Kuss schnell. „Du konntest mir einfach nicht widerstehen, oder?", „Remus hat mir alles erklärt, du unterbelichteter Troll", „Und jetzt? Wie geht es weiter?"

Nun… wie ging es weiter… Wir wurden beide aus unseren Familien verstoßen, obwohl ich heimlich mit meinem Bruder noch immer Kontakt hielt. Ich kam derweil bei Lily unter und als wir Hogwarts abgeschlossen hatten, heirateten wir zusammen mit Lily und James… und bald wurde ich schwanger…

/Flashback Ende/


	2. Chapter 2 - Die Kindheit

Es war eine kalte Nacht, als ich um 2 Uhr morgens in Godric Hollows geboren wurde. Ich hätte eigentlich erst in einigen Wochen kommen sollen, doch aus unbekannten Gründen bekam meine Mutter früher die Wehen und so wurde der 31. Oktober 1979 mein Geburtstag. Gerade als mein Vater meiner Mutter die gemeinsame Tochter geben wollte, musste er feststellen, dass sie während meiner Geburt verstorben war. In diesem Moment kamen die besten Freunde meines Vaters hinzu: James, Remus und Lily. Entsetzt sahen sie ihre tote Freundin Elizabeth Black, geborene Malfoy. „Komm Sirius… bringen wir sie nach St. Mungo… vielleicht können die doch noch etwas machen", schlug James vor. „Lil… würdest du kurz auf die Kleine aufpassen?", fragte mein Vater. Sie nickte nur und sah sich nochmals ihre ehemals beste Freundin an. Dann nahm sie mich und sah mich an, ohne dem Wissen, dass sie bereits in 9 Monaten ebenfalls Mutter sein würde. Die drei Männer verschwanden mit meiner Mutter und kamen nach etwa einer Stunde wieder hier. Unsicher sah Lily die drei Männer an, die ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu warfen. Sirius rann sogar eine Träne herunter. Er wischte sich die Träne weg und hob mich, seine Tochter hoch. „Nun… darf ich euch das neueste Mitglied unserer Gang vorstellen? Das hier ist Aurora Elizabeth Black", „Na für den Namen wird sie dich einmal wirklich hassen", lachte James. Sirius meinte dann nur: „Es war Lizzies Vorschlag... Nach irgendeiner Großtante, die sie wohl recht gerne hatte…", „Also ich finde das ist eine nette Geste", warf Remus ein. „Und darum wollten wir dich auch als Paten haben", erklärte Sirius. „Wirklich? Ich soll ihr Pate sein?", „Ja… außer du willst nicht", „Doch doch… es wäre mir sogar eine Ehre… aber… naja, du weißt schon", „Mach dir doch jetzt noch keinen Kopf darüber. Es ist doch nur für den Notfall, falls mir was passieren sollte… und glaubst du wirklich, dass ich diesen Engel je alleine lassen werde", meinte mein Vater zwinkernd. „Nun… sie ist deine und Lizzies Tochter… da würde ich mir das mit dem Engel nochmal überdenken", scherzte Lily und lachte ihm zu. „Nun Lil… dich wollte ich bitten… naja, jetzt wo Lizzie nicht mehr da sie… ob sie zu dir kommen kann, wenn sie später fragen hat… du weißt schon", „Natürlich du Frauenversteher", lachte sie. Nach einigen Gesprächen verließen die Freunde meines Vaters das Haus und ließen uns alleine. „Nun Aur-… Oh man, du wirst den Namen hassen, ich hasse ihn schon… was hat sich deine Mutter nur dabei gedacht… Nun… dann nennen wir dich doch einfach Rory… ja das klingt gut. Du bist jetzt meine kleine Rory", vorsichtig legte er mich hin und es begannen zwei wundervolle Jahre, in denen ich auch zwei Spielgefährten bekam, Lily und James Kinder, Harry und Jasmin. Doch am 31. Oktober 1981 sollte sich alles ändern. Also zum Geschichtsunterricht: Voldemort brach ins Haus der Potters ein, brachte Lily und James um, Harry und Jasmin kamen zu irgendwelchen Verwandten und mein Vater… mein Vater wurde wegen Mordes verurteilt und kam nach Azkaban. Nun… wie erwähnt ich war zwei und bekam nichts davon mit. Remus nahm mich auf, nach dem ihm Dumbledore Unterstützung gesucht hatte, in Form der Weasleys. Jeden Monat durfte ich einige Tage bei den Weasleys verbringen, weil Remus krank war oder auf Reisen war.

Nun wie erwähnt, ich verstand nicht wirklich, was um mich herum geschah. So war ich mit 5 überzeugt, dass Remus und Molly meine Eltern sein mussten – warum sie aber mit Arthur zusammenlebte, verstand ich dabei nicht. Ich nannte Molly sogar immer „Mummy" oder „Mum", sie und Arthur hatten damit kein Problem und Remus war schon lange mein Paps… Nun bei den Weasleys fühlte ich mich immer wohl. Ich teilte mir meist ein Zimmer mit den Zwillingen oder später mit Ginny und die Zwillinge und ich wir waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Ich liebte es mit den Beiden Streiche zu planen und durch zu führen und ich liebte es, zuzusehen, wenn alle in Panik geraten. Es gab nur eine Sache, die ich noch lieber hatte… und die war Charlie… oh man war ich verknallt in Charlie… das war schon nicht mehr heilig. Ich wollte immer bei ihm sein, wenn er nicht in Hogwarts war und wollte von Paps sogar alles über Drachen lernen, damit ich mit Charlie über diese Tiere reden konnte.

Als ich 11 wurde, waren die Zwillinge bereits in Hogwarts und mir war total langweilig, sodass ich zu lesen begann… und ich erwischte ausgerechnet ein Buch über Verteidigung der dunklen Künste und las alles über Werwölfe. Da begann ich nachzudenken. Es war immer Vollmond, wenn ich zu den Weasleys kam… Paps sah, wenn ich wieder zuhause war, total fertig aus… vielleicht war er ein Werwolf. Nun… was tat die coole kleine Rory? Während sie beim Abendessen mit ihrem Paps saß, fragte sie: „Bist du ein Werwolf?" Oh Mann, es war so genial, wie er sich an seinem Essen verschluckte. Ich konnte es kaum fassen und begann zu lachen. „Das ist nichts, worüber man lacht, junges Fräulein", „Aber… es sah so lustig aus", lachte ich weiter. Als ich mich beruhigt hatte, sah ich ihn aber wieder ernst an und fragte ihn erneut. „Aber Aurora… wie kommst du auf diese Idee?", fragte er und wirkte nervös. „naja… ich hab eins und eins zusammen gezählt… also?", „Du bist ein verdammt kluges Köpfchen… Das hast du bestimmt von deiner Mutter", dabei lächelte er sanft. „Paps… du hast mir nie von meinen Eltern erzählt…", „Du hast nie gefragt", „Dann frag ich halt jetzt…", „Nun… was willst du denn wissen?", „Wie haben sie sich kennen gelernt?" Paps lächelte mir zu und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich auf das Sofa setzte. „Nun… deine Eltern kannten sich aus Hogwarts… Ich war dafür verantwortlich, dass die beiden endlich mal einsahen, dass sie für einander geschaffen waren… deine Eltern waren richtige Dickköpfe", „Wie hießen sie?", „Nun… deine Mutter hieß Elizabeth Malfoy… nach der Hochzeit natürlich Black", „und mein anderer Vater?", „Er heißt Sirius Black", „Heißt das, er lebt noch?"; „Ja… aber Aurora…", „Wollte er mich nicht?", „Im Gegenteil. Er hat dich wirklich sehr geliebt… aber… er war wohl kein so guter Mensch, wie wir alle dachten", „Was hat er gemacht?", „Er hat einige Muggle umgebracht… und unsere besten Freunde", „Mein Vater… Aber…", ich war wirklich verwirrt. Mein Vater ein Mörder? „Und er hat mich zurück gelassen?", „Nein… er wusste, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde… er hat mich nach deiner Geburt darum gebeten, falls was sein soll, dass ich mich um dich kümmer…", Ich sah ihn an, mit einem Blick der wohl schon aussagte: „Er bat einen Werwolf sich ums ein Kind zu kümmern", „Nein, du verurteilst mich jetzt nicht, junges Fräulein", „Dich eh nicht… du kannst sicher nichts dafür… aber er… er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wenn er etwas Böses vor hatte, hätte er doch wissen müssen, dass ich zu dir komme, denkst du nicht?", „Nun… damit hast du nicht Unrecht, aber…", „Vielleicht sollten wir mal mit ihm reden…", „Aber Aurora…", „Paps, ich hab dich furchtbar lieb, aber ich muss ihn doch mal gesehen haben. Er ist doch mein anderer Vater… wenn ich schon meine Mutter nicht mehr habe… ich will doch nur meine Wurzeln kennen", dabei bekam ich leicht Tränen in die Augen und Paps wusste, wie selten das bei mir vorkam. „Ich werde mal sehen, was sich machen lässt", sagte er und das Thema war für einige Wochen erledigt. Ich kam gerade per Flonetzwerk wieder nachhause, als Paps schon da war. Er sah zwar wieder fertig aus, aber er lächelte und zeigte mir zwei Briefe. Der eine war mit einer wundervollen smaragadfarbenen Tinte geschrieben. „Ist das mein?"; „Ja, dein Hogwartsbrief", „Ab nächstes Jahr gehe ich nach Hogwarts… moment… bin ich nicht zu jung? Sagtest du nicht, dass ich wohl erst in 2 Jahren hin darf?", fragte ich nach. „Nun… ich hab mit Dumbledore geredet und er meinte, man könne ja bei dir eine Ausnahme machen…"; „Ab nächstes Jahr gehe ich nach Hogwarts…", sang ich und wollte schon den Zwillingen einen Brief schreiben. „Moment… hier ist noch ein Brief…. Lies ihn dir mal durch." Überrascht las ich mir den Brief durch.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Black!

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wandte sich an mich, um Ihnen einen einmaligen Besuch bei ihrem Vater, den inhaftierten Sirius Black zu ermöglichen. Da wir den Aufenthaltsort von Azkaban geheim halten wollen, ist dies eine große Bitte und wäre eine große Ausnahme. Über Ihren Fall wurde lange diskutiert und nach dem sich sowohl ihr Onkel, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore und Arthur Weasley für Ihr Ansuchen ein gesetzt hatten, erhalten Sie hiermit die Sondergenehmigung, für einen einmaligen Besuch ihres Vaters am 8. Juli 1990. Finden Sie sich pünktlich an ebendiesen Tag mit einer Person ihrer Wahl um 8 Uhr im Ministerium für Zauberei ein.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Milicent Bagnold, Zaubereiministerin"

Überrascht sah ich Paps an. „Ist der echt?", „Ja, das ist er"; „Ich hab einen Onkel?", „Ja… du hattest sogar zwei… aber der eine ist gestorben und der in dem Brief… nun… er ist eigentlich auch kein guter Mensch", ich nickte. „Und, wen wirst du mitnehmen?", „Naja, ich dachte an dich…"; „das ist vermutlich keine gute Idee…", „warum?"; „an dem Tag wird Vollmond sein, Aurora", „Oh… hm… vielleicht frag ich Molly oder Arthur…", „schreib ihnen am besten einen Brief, und vergiss die Zwillinge nicht", aufgeregt nickte ich, lief in mein Zimmer und schrieb zwei Briefe und ging mit Paps zu einem Postamt, von dem man aus auch Eulen schicken konnte, um die Briefe los zuschicken. Noch am selben Tag bekam ich von Molly die Antwort, dass Arthur zwar arbeiten müsste, aber dass sie mich gerne begleiten würde. Es dauerte noch knapp ein halbes Jahr, bis ich meinen Vater treffen würde. Derweil versuchte ich einiges über meinen Vater heraus zu finden. So fand ich ein altes Tagebuch von meinem Vater, in dem er darüber schrieb, dass er und seine Freunde Animagus war. Wow… vielleicht würde ich das auch lernen können…

Endlich war der Tag gekommen. Die Zwillinge, Charlie und Percy waren aus Hogwarts wieder da und Paps hatte gerade beschlossen, dass ich den restlichen Sommer bei den Weasleys verbringen würde. „Hey Rory, willst du heute mit uns Quidditch spielen? Du kannst sicher auch mit Charlie in einem Team spielen", meinte George. „Das geht heute nicht… vielleicht morgen", antwortete ich. Fragend sahen mich die Zwillinge an. „Rory, willst du dir nicht was anderes anziehen?", „Klar Mum… ich esse noch fertig", „Ich hab dir schon was auf dein Bett gelegt", erwiderte sie noch und ich ging nach oben. Bei Merlins Bart, was ist das für ein affiges Teil. Das hat wahrscheinlich Paps mir gekauft. „Was ist das?", fragte Ginny mich. „Ein Alptraum in Pink", „Und was machst du damit?", „Am besten verbrennen, damit jeder Beweis vernichtet ist, dass ich das Teil jemals besessen habe. Stell dir nur vor einer von den Jungs würde das sehen", „Noch schlimmer, hätte ein Foto davon", hörte ich plötzlich George und merkte, als ich mich umdrehte, dass er ein Foto machte. Das bedeutete KRIEG! „GEORGE WEASLEY! ICH WERDE DICH UMBRINGEN!", schrie ich und wollte ihm nach, doch der Feigling rannte hinunter. Sicher zu Mum, um sich zu verstecken… manchmal konnte ich ihn wirklich umbringen. „Kannst du noch auf Befehl weinen?", fragte mich plötzlich Ginny. „Klar… kann ich das. Warum?", „Nun… du willst sicher Rache… also…", sagte sie und zerschnitt das Kleid. „Jetzt fang an zu weinen und sag, George war das", „Da fehlt noch was…", sagte ich und kokelte das Kleid leicht an. „MUM", schrie ich weinend und ging mit dem zerstörten pinken Ungetüm zu ihr. „Schau mal was George gemacht hat…", schniefte ich.

Natürlich glaubte mir Molly… ich wirkte wohl wie ein Unschuldsengel mit meinen großen rehbraunen Augen und meinen langen glatten braunen Haaren. Ich durfte mir also selbst etwas zusammen stellen. Ich entschied mich für eine Jeans und ein dunkles Shirt. Ich wusste, dass es noch Rache geben würde, aber nicht heute… hoffte ich halt. „Also bist du bereit Rory… es ist fast 8", fragte mich Molly nochmals. „Kann los gehen Mum", „Charlie… ich bin mit Rory unterwegs… pass derweil auf die Kinder auf. Ich verlasse mich auf dich", „Geht klar Mum", hörte ich die Stimme von Charlie. „Na dann Liebling, lass uns los gehen… Du siehst sehr hübsch aus…", „Danke…"

Es war seltsam. Der neue Minister Cornelius Fudge hielt mir einen elendslangen Vortrag darüber, wie gefährlich es doch sei, dass ich nach Azkaban wollte und wie verrückt es war, dass mich so viele Erwachsene dabei unterstützen wollten, einen Todesser zu treffen. Irgendwann reichte es mir. „Kennen Sie Ihre Eltern, Mister Fudge?", „Ähm… natürlich", „Nun, ich nicht. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, mein Vater ist inhaftiert. Ich hab hier Mrs. Weasley, ihre Familie und meinen Pflegevater… aber ich habe keinen Bezug zu den Personen, die mir meinen Namen gaben. Werde ich enttäuscht werden? Vermutlich, aber ich habe ja wohl dennoch das Recht mir selbst eine Meinung über diesen Todesser machen zu dürfen, oder?", Der Minister, nein alle Erwachsene mit Ausnahme von Molly und einem großen platinblonden Mann sahen mich erstaunt an. Die anderen beiden lächelten mich an. „Nun… dürfte ich davor ein Wörtchen mit meiner Nichte wechseln?", fragte plötzlich der platinblonde Mann. Fudge nickte nur erstaunt und der Fremde zog mich zur Seite. „Also Aurora… du siehst aus wie deine Mutter… und du hast auch ihr Mundwerk…", „Nun… vielen Dank", „Du sagtest doch gerade, du hättest keinen Bezug zu deiner Familie… ich hätte ein Angebot für dich, mein Kind", Skeptisch sah ich ihn an. „Das wäre?", „Nun… du könntest bei mir und deiner Tante wohnen. Wir haben auch einen Sohn, er ist kaum ein Jahr jünger als du...", „Was ist der Hacken?", „Hacken?", „Nun, es wird einen Grund geben, warum Sie plötzlich Interesse an mir haben… also, wo ist der Hacken an der Sache?", „Nichts… du würdest halt nur noch mit einem ausgewählten Kreis an Zauberern verkehren", „Und zu diesem gehören die Weasleys nicht", als Antwort nickte er. „Nun… ich fürchte, dann muss ich ihr Angebot ablehnen Mister Malfoy. Aber vielen Dank", „Aurora, ich will dir doch nur den richtigen Umgang zeigen", „Und darunter verstehen wir wohl unterschiedliche Sachen", dann ging ich wieder zu Molly und nahm ihre Hand. „Können wir jetzt endlich los Mum? Ich wollte mit den Jungs noch Quidditch spielen", ich bemerkte den finsteren Blick, den mir mein Onkel zuwarf, doch mir machte das nichts aus. „Nun… haben sie Noch ein Problem, oder kann ich mit dem Mädchen nach Azkaban?", Der Minister nickte nur und schickte uns zu einem Portschlüssel, der uns erst mal hinbringen sollte. „Das ist ja ein Gummistiefel", lachte ich, als ich den Portschlüssel sah. „Mach darüber keine Witze Rory", ermahnte mich Molly und wir kamen, zusammen mit Fudge nach Azkaban. „Hier entlang meine Damen", sagte er und führte uns einen langen Gang entlang. Überall schienen merkwürdige verrückte Leute zu sein und es war so kalt… „Alles in Ordnung, Liebling?", „Ja klar Mum…", sagte ich und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln. „So die Zelle dort hinten ist es… wir warten derweil hier, sie schaffen das doch alleine Miss Black, oder?", fragte mich Fudge auf einmal. Unsicher nickte ich und ging zu der Zelle hin.

Es war kein schöner Anblick. Ich hatte viele Bilder im Kopf, doch meinen Vater so zu sehen war wirklich erschreckend. Er schien wie ein Häufchen Elend und kauerte in einer Ecke, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Ich räusperte mich kurz und da drehte er sich um. „Elizabeth? Bist du es? DU bist es oder? Hast du die kleine mit? Wie geht es ihr?", „Ähm… nein ich bin nicht Elizabeth… ich… ich bin Aurora… also lieber ist mir Rory… Ich bin…", „Meine Tochter? Das kannst nicht sein… du bist so groß", „Es sind auch schon 8 Jahre vergangen…", „Acht Jahre… so lange… ich muss ihn finden… ihn vernichten… dann… dann kannst du wieder zu mir", „Wen?", „Ich muss ihn vernichten…", „Ich soll dich von… Mooney grüßen" gut das war gelogen, aber was soll's. „Mooney… kümmert er sich um dich?", „Ja… Paps macht das großartig", „Paps… so so… ich muss ihn finden", danach wiederholte er nur immer wieder diese Worte. Immer wieder ich muss ihn finden… Ich sah ein, dass es hoffnungslos war und ging zurück. „Haben Sie sich ihre Meinung bilden können?", „Ja, vielen Dank Herr Minister… lass uns nach hause gehen Mum", sagte ich und schon apperierte sie sich mit mir zurück zum Fuchsbau. „Rory… willst du darüber reden?", fragte sie mich, als wir in die Küche kamen, und mal keiner da war. „Weißt du… es war… ach ich weiß auch nicht… was habe ich mir den erwartet…", „Was ist passiert?", „Er dachte, ich sei meine Mutter… du weißt schon meine leibliche… und dann meinte er immer, er müsse jemanden vernichten, damit er mich – also wirklich ich, seine Tochter – wieder haben kann… Er war so… verrückt… ich… ich…", „Das macht auch Azkaban mein Schatz… du wirst nicht so enden wie er. Keine Sorge. Das würden meine Jungs schon nicht zulassen… Apropos… die warten sicher schon wieder auf dich… such sie doch" Ich lächelte Molly an stand auf und umarmte sie: „ich bin froh, dass du meine Mum bist", flüsterte ich ihr zu und ging zu den Zwillingen. Molly stand noch lächelnd in der Küche.

Die restlichen Ferien waren einfach cool, bis ich endlich nach Hogwarts durfte.


	3. Chapter 3 1 Jahr in Hogwarts

Endlich war der erste September gekommen. Ich war wirklich nervös. Ich sah zu Charlie, der schon durch den Pfeiler gerannt war, dann zu Percy, der als nächstes ging, dann Fred. George lächelte mir zu und meinte: „Wir sehen uns auf der anderen Seite Rory", dann lief er durch. „Na komm Schätzchen", versuchte mich Mum aufzuheitern. „Ich hab Angst… was wenn mich keiner leiden kann… mein Nachname ist doch sehr einleuchtend", „Mach dir keine Sorgen Liebling… Du hast doch die Jungs… die werden sich schon für ihre Rory einsetzen", sagte sie lächelnd. Zögerlich nickte ich und dann rannte ich auch auf den Pfeiler zu. Ich wusste zwar, dass mir nichts passieren würde, dennoch schloss ich die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall, doch der kam nicht und am anderen Ende wartete bereits George auf mich. „Du wirst sicher bei uns sitzen, oder? Wir müssen dir doch die coolen Leute vorstellen", „Ähm… klar", sagte ich und folgte ihm. Er brachte mein Gepäck in den Zug und zeigte mir ein Abteil, in dem bereits Fred saß, zwei mir unbekannte Mädchen und ein Junge mit Rasterlocken. „Leute, das ist unser Liebling, unsere Seelenverwandte, unsere herz allerliebste A…", „Wage es nicht weiter zu sprechen George Weasley, oder die Rache wird furchtbar sein", dabei warf ich ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und selbst Fred merkte, wie ernst ich es meinte. Und auch George sah es, beschloss aber, gegen alle Vernunft sein Vorhaben fortzusetzen. „Aurora Elizabeth Black" alle Anwesenden im Zug sahen mich nun erwartungsvoll an. „Ich bin Rory", sagte ich und stellte mich vor. Nach der Reihe erfuhr ich die Namen: die Blondine neben Fred war Persephone Baker, genannt Perce, der Junge mit den Rasterlocken war Lee Jordan und das Mädchen neben ihn war Melanie Jackson, kurz Mel. Ich setzte mich auf die andere Seite von Perce und begann mit ihr zu plaudern. Meine Strafe für George? Stufe 1: ihn zu ignorieren, das traf ihn immer. „Ist das dein erstes Jahr?", „Ja. Ich bin eh schon etwas nervös", „das brauchst du nicht sein", sagte George, doch ich ignorierte ihn. „Aber ich denke, dass ich das nicht sein muss. Ihr habt es ja auch geschafft", „In welches Haus denkst du wirst du kommen?", „Nun… ich hoffe Gryffindor. In welchem Haus bist du?", „Wir sind alle im selben", wieder mischte sich George ein. Ich sah Perce weiter interessiert an, bis sie ihre Antwort gab. „Gryffindor… wie wir alle", „Oh, das wäre ja dann wirklich toll, wenn ich bei euch wäre. Ich mein, im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte ich und lächelte.

So ging es die nächsten paar Stunden. Ich sagte etwas, George warf etwas ein und ich ignorierte ihn. Doch irgendwann merkte er, dass ich ihn ignorierte und er wollte zum Gegenschlag ausholen. „Hm… ich habe hier ein einmaliges Bild von unserer Rory… mit ihrem Lieblingskleid…", begann er. Verdammt, er meinte sicher das pinke Ungetüm. Ich beobachtete ihn genau und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn hätte töten müssen, wenn Blicke töten könnten. Doch er holte weiter in aller Ruhe das Bild aus seiner Tasche heraus. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir in dem Moment logisch erschien: Ich riss ihm das Bild aus der Hand, zerriss es und warf die kleinen Stückchen aus dem Fenster. Es wurde still und ich sah George immer noch wütend an. Anscheinend fand er das so witzig, dass er zu lachen begann. „George Weasley… du… du bist…"; begann ich und langsam rannen mir Tränen hinab. „George, du bist so ein Idiot!", schimpften die Mädchen und umarmten mich. „Es ist ihr erstes Mal hier im Zug, du bist neben Fred der einzige, der sie kennt, und du machst sie in einer Tour nur nieder", meinte Perce dann noch. George sah mich an und war von der Situation überfordert. Gut mal abgesehen davon, dass ich nie weinte, wenn er dabei war und dass die Mädchen mich umarmten, und so meine Mine nicht sahen, als ich ihm die Zunge rausstreckte. Fred musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, und meinte dann: „Tja… hättest du es ihr halt nicht beigebracht", Ich meinte nach einigen Augenblicken zu den beiden Mädchen, dass es schon wieder ginge und setzte mich wieder hin. Ich wischte mir immer wieder die Tränen weg und schniefte. Plötzlich ging die Türe auf und Charlie stand im Türrahmen. „Hallo, ich wollte nur nach… Rory, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah mich besorgt an. Konnte ein Junge noch perfekter sein, als Charlie Weasley? „George hat sie geärgert", erklärte Mel ihm. Na super… der würde mich doch jetzt… „War es wieder wegen dem Kleid?", fragte mich Charlie. Ich nickte nur. „George. Hat es dir nicht schon gereicht, dass du ihr das Kleid zerstört hast? Sie hat es doch gebraucht und ihr Vater hat viel Geld dafür ausgegeben. Und jetzt ziehst du sie auch noch damit auf?", fragte er und George sah uns verwirrt an. „Ist schon gut Charlie… aber danke", sagte ich nur und wischte mir die letzten Tränen weg. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich auf einen Schokofrosch einlade? Würde es dir dann besser gehen?", fragte mich Charlie. Ich nickte und war begeistert. Jetzt ernsthaft: konnte ein Junge noch perfekter sein, als Charlie Weasley? „Ich komm mit", hörte ich George. Konnte der mich nicht einmal alleine lassen, wenn ich die Chance hatte, Zeit mit Charlie zu verbringen? Zu dritt gingen wir hinaus, doch dann wurde Charlie von irgendjemanden gerufen, der wohl schon nach ihm gesucht hatte. „Dann sind wir nur noch zwei. Dann gehen wir dir mal einen Schokofrosch kaufen", meinte George gut gelaunt. Ich war zuerst nicht begeistert, doch anderseits war George ja mein bester Freund. Wir kauften für ihn, mich und die anderen Schokofrösche und ich nahm mir noch eine Kürbispastete.

Die restliche Zugfahrt war recht vergnüglich, irgendwann zogen wir uns um und dann waren wir auch schon in Hogsmead angekommen. „Erstklässler! Erstklässler zu mir!", hörte ich einen riesigen Kerl schreien. Ich ging hin und sah dort zwei nett aussehendes Mädchen. Die eine stellte sich als Cho Chang vor, die andere als Katie Bell. Ich saß mit den beiden und einem Jungen namens Cormac McLagen in einem Boot auf den Weg ins Schloss. Dann kamen wir ins Schloss und eine streng wirkende Frau brachte uns erst in einen Nebenraum und dann in die große Halle, wo am Ende des Ganges ein kleiner Hocker stand, auf dem ein alter, schäbiger Hut lag. Und plötzlich begann das komische Ding zu singen!

„Gryffindor, Huffelpuff waren nur zwei,

auch Slytherin und Rawenclaw waren mit dabei.

Eine Schule zu gründen, um Magie zu lehren,

und die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu vermehren.

Gryffindor hat den Mut gepachtet,

Slytherin nach dem eigenen Vorteil trachtet.

Rawenclaw sehnen sich nach der Weisheit der Welt,

Huffelpuff sind treu, freundlich und so, dass es jedem gefällt.

Meine Aufgabe ist nun euch zu schicken in euer Haus,

dass ihr erst verlasst, geht ihr aus Hogwarts hinaus."

„Hat der Hut gerade wirklich gesungen?", hörte ich einige meiner neuen Mitschüler murmeln. Ich fand das eigentlich recht cool. Und schon rief die strenge Lehrerin, die sich inzwischen als Professor McGonagall vorgestellt hatte, die Schüler in alphabethischer Reihenfolge auf. „Bell, Katie", hörte ich schon. „Gryffindor", schallte es schon bald. „Black, Aurora Elizabeth", wow… sogar mein voller Name… ich hasste diese McGonagall irgendwie jetzt schon. Ich ging vor, sah noch mal zum Gryffindortisch, wo mir die Zwillinge zuwinkten. Ich setzte mich auf den Hocker und mir wurde der Hut aufgesetzt. Ich wartete gespannt und schon begann eine Stimme zu mir zu sprechen. „Soso… eine Black… hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr… und du bist die Tochter der beiden Rebellen ihrer Häuser… und du hast auch noch ihr Gedankengut… doch bist du mehr wie deine Mutter in Slytherin… oder mehr wie dein Vater in Gryffindor… wo bist du besser aufgehoben?", Mir schoss nur eine Sache durch den Kopf: „Gryffindor". „Bist du dir sicher? Nun… dann ab mit dir nach GRYFFINDOR", das letzte Wort schrie der Hut laut heraus. Der Hut wurde von meinem Kopf gezogen und schon lief ich zu den Zwillingen. „Na meine Jungs… jetzt werdet ihr mich nicht mehr los", „Als hätten wir dich in einem anderen Haus in Ruhe gelassen", lachten Fred und George. Ich war auch froh, dass ich schon jemanden aus meinem Jahrgang kannte, ich verstand mich wirklich großartig mit Katie Bell… und schon bald würde die Schule losgehen.

Einige Monate später

In Hogwarts hatte ich mich jetzt schon eingelebt und ich konnte einige Dinge feststellen:

Professor Snape, der Kerl der Zaubertränke unterrichtet hasste mich.

Ich hasste ihn.

Percy war in der Schule ein noch größerer Langweiler als im Fuchsbau.

Perce könnte meine beste Freundin werden – neben Ginny und Katie natürlich.

Weihnachten hatte ich in Hogwarts verbracht und Tonks näher kennen gelernt. Die Zwillinge waren gerade in das Gryffindor Quidditchteam aufgenommen worden und George wollte, dass ich bei jedem Training dabei war – kein Problem natürlich. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich Quidditch echt mochte (was zum Teil wohl auch an Charlie lag) – war Charlie auch der Kapitän des Teams. Es war echt toll allen so zu zusehen, wobei ich zugeben musste: das Quidditchtalent lag bei den Weasleys wohl im Blut. Ich war auch nicht schlecht, aber ich war sicher viel zu nervös, vor all diesen Leuten, geschweige denn Charlie. „RORY! PASS AUF!", hörte ich noch Georges Stimme, als mir auch schon etwas hartes gegen den Kopf knallte…

„Miss Black? Miss Black? Können sie mich hören?", hörte ich immer wieder die Stimme von einer Frau. „Ich will noch schlafen Mum"; murmelte ich und wollte mich umdrehen. „Miss Black, stehen sie schon auf", hörte ich nochmals die Frau und öffnete widerwillig die Augen. Ich erkannte, dass die Frau nicht Molly Weasley war, aber Madame Pomfrey, die Schulschwester. „Was… Was ist passiert?", „Du hast einen Klatscher gegen den Kopf bekommen", sagte ein Mädchen, etwa in Charlies Alter mit Bonbonfarbenen Haar. Ich kannte sie vom Sehen, sie war in Huffelpuff. „Bleiben sie noch etwas liegen. Miss Tonks, bringen Sie Miss Black dann in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum?", Das Mädchen nickte und ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Hey… ich bin Tonks", stellte sie sich vor. Ich sah sie weiterhin verwirrt an. „Ähm.. wir sind irgendwie verwandt", meinte sie und sah mich weiter verunsichert an. „Bist du dir damit sicher?"

Jetzt mal ehrlich: Da saß eine mir Fremde, mit zweifelhafter Haarfarbe und meinte sie sei mit mir verwandt?

„Nun… meine Mutter… Sie heißt Andromeda Tonks, aber ihr Mädchenname war auch Black. Ich hab ihr von dir erzählt… sie meinte, dass du wohl die Tochter von ihrem Cousin Sirius bist", „Nun… wenn deine Mutter so genau Bescheid weiß, dann wird sie auch wissen, dass mein Vater im Gefängnis ist und ich nichts…", „Ja ich weiß… Sie sagte, dass du wohl nur die Weasleys hast – nichts, dass das nichts wäre… aber… Naja… Wir sind halt auch so was wie verwandt, da dachte ich mir, wir könnten Freunde werden", meinte sie und lächelte mich an. Ich überlegte kurz und lächelte auch. „Freunde kann man immer gebrauchen. Ich bin Aurora… aber bitte, bitte nenn mich Rory…", „Also unsere Eltern scheinen bei den Namen richtig ins Klo gegriffen zu haben… Stell dir vor, meine Mutter hat mich Nymphadora genannt… das ist doch…", „Tonks passt viel besser zu dir… Und diese rosanen Haare?", „Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus… ich kann mich beliebig verwandeln", „Echt?", „Ja klar, schau her", sagte sie und plötzlich wurden ihre Haare irrsinnig lang und blond. Ihre Augen wurden ganz blau und ihre Nase… ich war ganz erstaunt, da saß ein neuer Mensch vor mir. „Wow.. aber davor hast du mir besser gefallen", lachte ich als ich plötzlich die Zwillinge hörte. „RORY! DU BIST WACH!", sagten die beiden synchron. Ich setzte mich mühsam auf und sah die beiden an. Tonks war noch immer diese seltsame Blondinne und die beiden schien sie jetzt auch aufzufallen. Die beiden sahen gespannt zu Tonks und ich musste fast schon ersticken, weil die beiden mein Räuspern einfach nicht hören wollten. „JUNGS", schrie ich schließlich, die beiden sahen mich an und Tonks wurde wieder zu dem Bonbon-Mädchen. „Ich habe einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen, richtig?", fragte ich nach. Beide nickten. „Meine nächste Frage ist nun: Wer von euch beiden Schwachköpfen war das?", ich war dabei todernst, sogar Tonks schien leicht nervös zu werden. Ich war wohl die einzige neben Mum, die den Beiden Angst machen konnte. „Nun… also rein theoretisch…", stotterte George herum. „Er war's", sagte Fred dann aber schneller. „George! Du wolltest mich umbringen?", fragte ich gespielt schockiert. Langsam kehrte auf Tonks Gesicht das Lächeln zurück und Fred versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Aber George… George war in dem Moment fix und fertig. „N-Nein… aber wie kommst… NEIN! Warum… ich dich… nein", stotterte er herum. Ach ich mochte es, wenn George so herum stotterte. „Das war nur ein Witz Georgie-boy" Da kam Madame Pomfrey wieder und scheuchte uns vier aus den Krankenflügel.

Es waren einige Monate seit meinem Unfall vergangen und der Sommer stand bevor. Die Jungs fuhren in den Fuchsbau und Paps freute sich schon mich wieder zusehen. Meine ganzen Prüfungen hatte ich mit links geschafft. Doch dann bekam ich einen Brief. Zwei Tage vor den Ferien beim Frühstück kam eine edle Schleiereule auf mich zu geflogen. Das war ja vielleicht schräg, ich bekam NIE Post… Na gut: Nie ist übertrieben, aber es war wohl wahrscheinlicher Ron im Zauberschach zu besiegen, als dass ich während dem Frühstück Post bekam. Und doch saß vor mir diese Eule und sah mich an. Ich nahm ihr unsicher die Pergamentrolle ab und gab ihr einige Sickel. Die Eule machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und flog weg. Ich merkte, dass mich die vier Weasleys und auch Katie, inzwischen eine meine besten Freundinnen mich überrascht ansahen. Ich steckte den Brief weg und aß weiter mein Frühstück. Als die anderen mich noch immer anstarrten, meinte ich mit vollem Mund: „Habt ihr alle noch nie eine Eule gesehen? Esst lieber, bevor das Essen weg ist" Natürlich klang es nicht so elegant, als ich das sagte und Charlie fast mit meinem Essensresten die Augen ausstach. Und natürlich war ich noch aufgeregter als alle anderen. Wer hatte mir da nur geschrieben… Meine Portion war aufgegessen und ich flüsterte Katie zu, dass ich noch schnell zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen würde. In Wahrheit suchte ich mir eine ruhige Ecke, in der ich den Brief lesen konnte. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass er von meinem Onkel war. „Was will der den schon wieder", stöhnte ich und begann den Brief zu lesen. Es war wirklich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl Post von Verwandten zu bekommen…. Vor allem von meinem mir äußerst unsympathischen Onkel. Allein dieses platinblonde Haar…

„Aurora,

Deine Tante Narcissa, unser Sohn Draco und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns im Sommer besuchen würdest. Wir sind zu einigen wichtigen Empfängen im Ministerium eingeladen und würden dich dahin gerne mitnehmen. Um Kleider brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen, deine Tante geht liebend gerne mit dir einkaufen.

Lucius Malfoy"

Verwirrt sah ich auf das kurze Dokument. Warum lud dieser komische Kerl mich ein? Hatte er seine Haare einmal zu oft gebleicht? „Also… von wem hast du Post bekommen?", hörte ich Tonks Stimme. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und sah sie an. „Oh… du bist es. Ähm… von Lucius Malfoy… meinem Onkel", „Nicht nur deiner", seufzte Tonks und nahm mir den Brief ab. Sie las ihn sich durch und meinte dann: „Man merkt wirklich, dass er um seine ‚reinrassige' Nichte zu kämpfen versucht", sagte sie und lächelte leicht. „Aber warum? Ich kenn den komischen Kauz doch kaum", „Nun… ich glaube das liegt einfach daran, dass du das einzige bist, dass es von Elizabeth Malfoy noch gibt… Und Lucius und Lizzie Malfoy hatten immer ein gutes Verhältnis… Das hab ich von meiner Mum. Deine Mutter war wohl der Inbegriff an Eleganz und Weiblichkeit und so was wie der perfekte Nachwuchs, ebenso wie Lucius…" ich sah Tonks an und meinte dann: „Sehe ich aus, als wäre ich der Inbegriff der Eleganz?"; „Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Du kommst da wohl eher nach dem Ungestümen Frauenschwarm Sirius", „Wie bitte?", „Dein Vater war der Ausreißer seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Wobei für die Blacks war es ja schon ein Skandal, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet ist… und darum ist er später zu seinem besten Freund James Potter gezogen…", „Ja, ich erinnere mich an die beiden…", „An wen?", „James, Lily…und…", „Ach… die Potters. Aber wechseln wir das Thema… Was machst du jetzt im Sommer? Also ich werde den Sommer mal so richtig genießen… Sind ja meine letzten Ferien… und dann werde ich endlich meine Ausbildung beginnen.", schwärmte Tonks. „Wollen wir uns in den Ferien nicht mal treffen? Wenn du Lust hast", „Ja, das wäre super!", meinte Tonks. „Wir werden deswegen einfach schreiben, okay?", Ich nickte und da kamen meine Chaoten um die Ecke. Tonks ließ meinen Brief gerade in Flammen aufgehen und ich lächelte ihr dankbar zu. „DA bist du ja Rory. George hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht… Wir müssen dir was zeigen", sagte Fred und fing sich beim ersten Satz von George einen Schlag ein. Ich sah die beiden an und ließ mich dann von den beiden entführen. Sie zeigten mir ein seltsames Pergament… und es war leer. „Das ist Papier…", „Es ist aus Filch beschlagnahmten Sachen…", „Und?", „Naja, du bist von uns dreien das kriminelle Genie", „Und…", „Find du doch raus, was das ist." Sagte Fred. Ich sah die beiden an, die mich erwartungsvoll ansahen. Wer erinnert sich noch, dass ich in der ersten Klasse war? „Ja okay… ich werd's versuchen…", Ich kramte aus meiner Tasche meine Feder heraus und schrieb einfach mal „hallo" auf das Pergament. Die Tinte verschwand und stattdessen erschienen die Worte: „Die ehrenwerten Herren Krone, Mooney, Tatze und Wurmschwanz grüßen unbekannterweise zurück" Ich musste leicht kichern. Irgendwoher kannte ich diese Spitznamen, doch es wollte mir nicht einfallen. Die Jungs sahen es verblüfft an. „Für diese Unhöflichkeit entschuldigen sich Lady Rory und die nicht so ehrenwerten Herren Fred und George", „HEY!", hörte ich die Zwillinge schreien, als ich das geschrieben hatte und die Tinte wieder verschwand. „Die ehrenwerten Herren Krone, Mooney, Tatze und Wurmschwanz begrüßen die unehrenwerten Herren und Tatze begrüßt besonders die junge Lady" „Kommt mir vor wie ein seltsames Scherzpapier…", meinte Fred. Doch mir fiel gerade etwas ein, dass ich in einem der Tagebücher meines Vaters gelesen hatte. „Ich denke… es ist so etwas wie eine Karte", „Eine Karte?", fragten die Zwillinge gemeinsam. „Eine Karte von Hogwarts… Mein Vater hatte… Gerüchte gehört, dass es so etwas geben soll", „Und wie finden wir das raus?", „Nun… ich probiere einfach mal was…", Ich holte jetzt meinen Zauberstab heraus und sprach dann. „Ich, Lady Rory, bitte die ehrenwerten Herren Krone, Mooney, Tatze und Wurmschwanz, mir das Geheimnis dieses Dokuments zu verraten.", Plötzlich tauchten wieder Worte auf. Ich las sie vor, meinen Stab noch immer auf dem Pergament: „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" plötzlich begann sich das Pergament zu verändern und das Pergament wurde größer und tatsächlich zeigte es jeden Winkel von Hogwarts, sogar Geheimgänge. Bei den Geheimgängen standen auch teilweise dabei, wie man sie benützen kann. „Da… Dumbledore… in seinem Büro", meinte Fred. „Percy ist in der Bibliothek… Wollen wir das nachprüfen?", fragte ich. Die beiden sahen mich verwirrt an. „Nun, vielleicht ist das nur Zufall… Oder diese Karte ist zeitversetzt", „Aber wie willst du das Riesending mit nehmen?", fragte mich George. Ich sah zur Karte und da stand in einer Ecke, winzig klein ein Kleiner Satz und ich probierte es einfach. Ich berührte wieder die Karte und sagte: „Unheil angerichtet", Die Karte wurde wieder zu dem kleinen Pergament. „Nun.. ab zur Bibliothek"

Nach einigen Minuten waren wir bei der Bibliothek und tatsächlich saß dort Percy. „Wow… das ist cool", meinten die Zwillinge. „Jetzt könnt ihr noch mehr Unsinn anstellen", meinte ich und lächelte ihnen zu. „Oh nein, Lady Rory. Du musst uns schon helfen… wir werden die neuen Rumtreiber!", meinte Fred und zog George und mich zu sich hin. Die Zwillinge und ich gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, quatschten noch und beschlossen, im Sommer die besten Streiche zu planen. Die Rumtreiber 2.0!


	4. Chapter 4 - 1 Ferien

Irgendwie war ich traurig, als wir an unserem letzten Schultag wieder in die rote Lock

stiegen, doch andererseits freute ich mich darauf, Paps wieder zu sehen. Im Abteil

saß ich mit den Zwillingen, aber ohne Perce. Meine Idioten hatten ihr einen Streich

gespielt und sei war nun wirklich sauer auf die beiden, dabei hatte Perce fast so viel

Geduld mit ihnen wie ich! Und das will etwas heißen. :-D Während der Fahrt spielten

wir Snape explodiert (oder wie es korrekt heißt: Zauberschnippschnapp) und

blödelten rum. Die beiden luden mich natürlich ein, obwohl sie eh wussten, dass ich

den Großteil der Ferien bei ihnen verbringen würde. Ich Sagte einfach, dass ich mit

meinem Vater darüber reden würde... wie immer. Viel zu schnell waren wir in

London gelandet und ich verabschiedete mich dort von Mum und den anderen

Weasleys und auch von Tonks, die mich davor ihrer Mutter vorstellte. Ich mochte ihre

Mum irgendwie, es war gut zu wissen, dass nicht alles Mörder, Verräter und

Verrückte in meiner Familie waren. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den

Tropfenden Kessel, von dort aus, würde ich mit Flohpulver weiterreisen. Auf den

Weg dorthin traf ich Perce, die auch per Flohpulvernetz reisen würde.

Dann war ich endlich wieder zuhause, doch Paps war nicht da. Ich brachte meine

Koffer erst einmal in mein Zimmer, zog mich um und schlief mal ein paar Stunden.

Dann ging ich in die Küche und machte mir was zu essen, als ich plötzlich die

Haustüre hörte. Ich blieb in der Küche und aß weiter mein Sandwich, als plötzlich

Paps in die Küche kam, mich sah und sich total erschreckte. „AURORA! Was machst

du hier?", fragte er mich, als er wieder Luft bekam. „Ich wohne hier...", „Aber... Aber

Hogwarts", „Ferien... Du weißt schon, wenn die Schule vorbei ist", „Ach so... stimmt

ja...", „ich werde eh auch bei den Weasleys sein und eine Freundin hat mich auch

eingeladen... und sie wird auch mal her kommen.", „Was?", „Du hast doch nichts

dagegen Paps, oder?", fragte ich und sah ihn mit meinen großen braunen Augen an.

„Nein... aber pass auf, dass deine Freundin nicht um den Vollmond kommt", „Schon

klar Paps", sagte ich und umarmte ihn. Er hatte mir wirklich sehr gefehlt...

Nach 2 Wochen kam endlich Tonks zu Besuch. Sie würde eine Woche bleiben, dann

würden wir zu ihr reisen und von dort ginge es für mich weiter zu den Weasleys.

Paps war gerade unterwegs und ich schlief noch, da ich es liebte ewig im Bett zu

liegen, wenn ich nicht in die Schule musste. In Hogwarts oder bei den Weasleys

hatte ich dazu selten eine Chance, dafür hielten mich vor allem die Zwillinge zu sehr

auf trapp. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, ich hörte unbewusst ein Ploppen,

als wäre Paps gerade in unseren Garten apperierte und jemanden meinen Namen

rufen, doch ich drehte mich um und wollte weiter schlafen.

Das Ploppen war natürlich Tonks gewesen, die tatsächlich in unseren Garten

apperiert war und auch ihre Stimme war es, die nach mir rief. Doch Tonks wurde das

irgendwann zu dumm und sie versuchte, ob sie ins Haus kam. Da Paps die Türe

offen gelassen hatte – a) kannte er mich b) wusste er ja, dass heute Tonks kommen

würde – konnte sie ungehindert ins Haus kommen und nun vom Wohnzimmer aus

nach mir rufen. Da das Wohnzimmer gleich unter meinem Zimmer war, wurde ich

unweigerlich wach und musste aufstehen. Ich war einen kurzen Blick auf meinen

Wecker: Es war erst 9 Uhr morgens! 9 Uhr? Ich stand nie vor 12 auf...

Verschlafen ging ich die Treppe hinunter und war aber immer noch unfähig ein Wort

zu sagen. „Da bist du ja!", hörte ich Tonks schon sagen, dann sah sie mich genauer

an und stellte fest, dass meine Haare noch zerzaust waren und ich mehr als

offensichtlich noch meinen Pyjama trug. „Hab ich dich etwa geweckt?", fragte sie

amüsiert nach, ich deutete ihr aber mir einfach zu folgen und ging mit ihr in die

Küche. Dort machte ich für uns beide Tee und nach der ersten Tasse war ich soweit

wieder ansprechbar. „Du bist früh da", stellte ich einfach fest. „Meine Mutter hat mich

losgeschickt...", ich nickte verstehend. „Lebst du alleine hier?", fragte Tonks verwirrt

als sie sich etwas umsah. Ich verstand ihre Frage durchaus. Paps war nicht gerade

jemand, der überall Fotos stehen hatte... außer einige von mir. Und dass er sich um

mich kümmerte war ja ein großes Geheimnis. Paps hatte ja Angst, dass man mich

ihm weg nehmen könnte, wenn jemand raus finden würde, dass er, ein Werwolf, sich

um ein unschuldiges Kind kümmerte. „Nein. Paps ist nur gerade unterwegs."

Natürlich für den Satz erntete ich von Tonks einen richtig verwirrten Blick. „Nicht

Sirius... der ist doch in Azkaban. Mein... Pflegevater...", „Ach so... nun... was wollen

wir machen?",

Den restlichen Tag zeigte ich Tonks einmal das Haus und die Gegend. Dann spielten

wir eigentlich nur noch Zauberschach oder Zauberschnippschnapp. Als es kurz davor

war, das Paps nachhause kommen würde, begann ich mit Tonks zu kochen. Wir

hatten echt viel Spaß, vor allem, weil Tonks fast die ganze Sauce am Boden

verschüttet, als Paps hinein kam. „Aurora, ich bin wieder da", hörte ich ihn von

unserem Vorzimmer. „PAPS! Tonks ist schon hier", rief ich ihm zu und schon kam er

in die Küche. Er sah mal wieder ziemlich fertig aus, doch ich mochte ihn so. Freudig

umarmte ich ihn und sah aus den Augenwinkel, dass Tonks meinen Paps etwas

seltsam ansah. „Guten Tag, Remus Lupin", stellte sich Paps vor und reichte Tonks

die Hand. Sie nahm schüchtern den Gruß entgegen und fügte dann hinzu: „Ich... Ich

bin Tonks", „Nett dich kennen zu lernen", meinte er noch und ging dann weiter ins

Badezimmer. Doch Tonks schien irgendwie in einem Tagtraum gefangen zu sein. Sie

starrte noch gut 5 Minuten lang auf die Stelle, wo gerade noch Paps gestanden war.

„Tonks? HALLO!?", rief ich gerade zum wiederholten Male, als sie endlich wieder im

hier und jetzt gelandet war. „Ähm... was ist den?", fragte sie und kratzte sich

verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ach... ich wollte dich nur wieder auf die Erde zurück holen",

meinte ich und grinste sie breit an. „Was meinst du?", „naja... du warst ja wohl

gerade auf der Venus", „Venus?", „Venus... die römische Göttin der Liebe." Es war

wirklich amüsant zu sehen wie Tonks tatsächlich etwas rot wurde. „Was redest du

da?", fragte sie und ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. Ich kannte dieses Gesicht

was sie gerade machte nur zu gut von Bill, dem ältesten Weasley.

Die nächsten Tage waren echt witzig. Tonks schien ziemlich in meinen Paps

verknallt zu sein. Und immer wenn sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte, konnte ich nicht

anders als laut los zu Lachen. „Wenn es dir mal so geht... erwarte nicht, dass ich

netter sein werde", giftete sie jedes Mal zurück, begann dann aber auch mit mir zu

lachen. Es war cool mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen, doch bald war die Zeit bei mir im Haus

vorbei und bald würde ich für eine Woche zu Tonks fahren. Und schon war unser

letzter Abend gekommen und wir saßen zu dritt beim Abendessen. „Und Tonks, das

war dein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Was planst du für deine Zukunft?", begann Paps

plötzlich. Tonks war im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt, doch dann begann sie zu

schwärmen. „Ich beginne im September im meiner Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Ich bin

schon sehr gespannt. Durch mein kleines Talent bin ich auch der perfekte Spion",

„Was für ein Talent den?", fragte Paps überrascht. „Ich bin ein Metamorphmagus...",

„Das ist aber wirklich selten", „Ich weiß. Ich bin die erste bekannte Nachfahrin der

Familie Black in den letzten 300 Jahren die ein Metamorphmagus ist... und das

obwohl ich ja nur ein Halbblut bin", meinte sie und haute weiter rein. „So wie sich das

anhört muss deine Mutter Andromeda sein, richtig?", „Woher...", „Nun ich kannte ja

immerhin auch die Eltern von unserer kleinen Aurora hier. Und beide fanden deine

Mutter bewundernswert. Und außerdem hat mir Lizzie einmal verraten, dass Ihr

Bruder zwar vor kurzen Onkel wurde, das aber nicht weiter interessiert. Deshalb

habe ich es angenommen", erklärte Paps und aß ebenfalls weiter. Ich sah die beiden

mir genauer an. Tonks blühte heute richtig auf und quasselte den ganzen Abend

über mit Paps der ihr sogar begeistert lauschte. Irgendwann war ich zu müde und

legte mich schlafen, und obwohl ich normalerweise einen leichten Schlaf hatte,

wachte ich gar nicht auf. Das lag aber daran, dass Tonks gar nicht mehr ins Zimmer

kam. Sie und Paps waren beim Reden unten im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen.

Der Rest meiner Ferien war sehr lustig. Meine „Tante" Andromeda – sie wollte, dass

ich sie Tante nannte – war wirklich eine nette Frau und mein „Onkel" Ted ebenso. Ich

fand die Woche bei Tonks richtig cool und ich erfuhr einiges über meine richtigen

Eltern. Dann fuhr ich nochmals für zwei Wochen zu Paps.

Es gab nur ein Ereignis, dass diesen Sommer einzigartig machte. Ich lernte es mich

in einen Animagus zu verwandeln. Ich hatte es genau in dem Tagebuch meines

Vaters nachgelesen und konnte mich jetzt in eine weiße Wölfin verwandeln. Als ich

Paps das nach meinen letzten zwei Wochen mit ihm zeigte, war er richtig stolz und

meinte vielleicht könnte ich ja bald wirklich in Vollmondnächten bei ihm bleiben. Doch

vorerst schickte er mich zu den Weasleys, da ich meine Zweitfamilie auch schon

herzlich vermisste. Leider war Charlie bereits in Rumänien um dort mit Drachen zu

arbeiten.


End file.
